


Take Me Home A Third Time

by heavendoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Getting Together, Jaehyun is a COO, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, TW Alcohol Consumption, doyoung's fat crush on jaehyun, going home together <3, happy ending dojae endgame, i think, jaehyun has a harem, yuta best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavendoyoung/pseuds/heavendoyoung
Summary: “I get it, you have a profound need for everyone to like you,” Doyoung turns back to the monitor.“Well, if you put it like that-”“You don’t have to fuss, though, everyone in this department had a crush on you at some point,” he mumbles.“Oh?” Jaehyun quirks an eyebrow and walks closer to Doyoung’s desk, “everyone?”Doyoung swallows the saliva in his mouth.“I’m guessing that includes you then,” Jaehyun presses his palms onto the wooden desk.“Get out of my office, Jaehyun,” Doyoung grits his teeth in an attempt to stop the heat from rising to his cheeks.dojae/jaedo au where Doyoung's "ex"-crush, Jaehyun, gets the promotion and becomes his boss (alternatively: Doyoung stays over at Jaehyun's apartment three times)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 48
Kudos: 485





	Take Me Home A Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> please be reminded that this is a work of fiction!
> 
> unbeta-ed, sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> this fic includes many OCs, but they are not too relevant to the actual plot so their names don't need to be remembered!
> 
> turn on Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling In Love With You in the last scene for max. effects

✉

“Good morning, Ms. Kim, Ms. Lee, Doyoung.” Jaehyun nods to the other three candidates sitting in the meeting room.

“Good morning,” they all mumble. 

Despite the lack of response, Jaehyun still had a wide grin on his face. He takes a seat on the swirly office chair on the right of Doyoung’s. 

Doyoung wishes he could wipe that grin off Jaehyun’s face. He taps his fingers on the table and bounces his leg, waiting for their CEO to arrive.

“Nervous?” Jaehyun taunts.

“Shouldn’t you be as well?” Doyoung replies, after throwing a glare at the other. 

Jaehyun shrugs. “Nothing I do right now is going to change their decision. There’s no reason for me to be nervous.”

Doyoung sighs. 

“I also don’t see how I won’t get the job,” Jaehyun whispers just loud enough for Doyoung to hear. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung have been in Neo Technologies since they graduated university four and five years ago, respectively. They competed their way up the corporate ladder and both entered upper management within the fourth year of being in the company. With the COO passing away suddenly due to a heart attack after catching her husband sleeping with another woman, the position was freed and it must be filled.

Doyoung scoffs. “Ms. Lee has been in this company for longer than you’ve been alive.”

“Yeah and I believe there's a reason she didn’t become COO over the past 25 years.”

“Because the old COO was alive for the past 25 years.” Doyoung tsks.

“Orrrr,” Jaehyun drags out, “she wasn’t very good at her job.” He gives another shrug.

 _Ahem_ , Ms. Lee clears her throat, Jaehyun and Doyoung snap towards her.

“Good morning, sir,” Ms. Kim and Ms. Lee stood up to bow slightly at the CEO.

Doyoung and Jaehyun fumble to stand up. “Good morning, sir,” they greet as well, slightly off sync. 

“I thought she heard us.” Jaehyun whispers. 

Doyoung scoffs again.

“Good morning all, please take a seat.” 

The four candidates settle back down.

“So, I will cut to the chase. The board and I took the past few weeks to look over your applications. We’ve taken many aspects into account, such as your performance, past reports, and we’ve also interviewed some of your subordinates to learn a bit more about your managing style.”

 _Oh crap_ , Doyoung thought. It wasn’t that he was bad at managing, but he just wasn’t the most friendly when work is late, or when he has to repeat himself. So what? He likes efficiency. 

“I want you all to know that even if you weren’t selected for this position, it doesn’t mean that you are any lesser of an employee.”

_What a load of bullshit._

“The board and I see all of your hard work and you are all very very capable, but a decision needed to be made.”

_Just fucking get on with it._

“With that,” he pauses, “Jung Jaehyun,” the CEO looks Jaehyun in the eye and Doyoung gulps, “it is my pleasure to hand you the position of Chief Operating Officer.”

Doyoung sees the women across from him clapping while putting on their best smiles despite feeling bitter and he does the same. 

“Thank you so much, sir. I will not let you down.” Jaehyun bows. 

Doyoung continues clapping as he side-eyes Jaehyun. _That capable, intelligent, handsome son of a bitch._

“If there isn’t anything else, I’ll have to get going.” The CEO stands up and heads towards the door Mr. Jung, you start on Monday, my assistant should contact you about your duties soon.”

“So I guess I was right,” Jaehyun says to Doyoung, still grinning. 

“Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face and go suck a dick, Jung.”

“Only if it’s yours,” Jaehyun teases, resulting in Doyoung kicking him in the shin, “ _OUCH_ ,” he exclaims, “I’m your superior now.”

“Not until Monday, Jae, not until monday.” 

And with that, Doyoung storms off. 

“Oh hey, Jaehyun, what brings you here?” An intern in PR, one of Doyoung’s subordinates, says to Jaehyun while playing with strands of her hair.. 

“Oh hey! I don’t know if you’ve heard but I got the promotion,” Jaehyun boasts. Not a drop of shame.

“Right!” She smiles, “congratulations, Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun chuckles and mumbles a thanks, “anyways, I was wondering if people are free tonight. I want to treat everyone to dinner as a celebration.”

“Oh, dinner together?” she lights up, “I can ask everyone for you!”

“That’d be great, thanks. And, um, is Doyoung in right now?” 

Her smile disappears at the mention of her boss’s name. 

“Yeah, he’s in his room.”

“Great, I’ll catch you later,” Jaehyun tips his head.

“See you,” and her smile was back.

As he walks across the bullpen, various members of staff greet him excitedly. He stops briefly to talk to a few familiar faces, but eventually makes his way to the Director’s office. 

_Two knocks_ , “It’s Jae.”

A muffled “come in” transmits from inside the room.

He opens the door to see Doyoung with his eyes fixed on the monitor, typing furiously on his keyboard. “Make it quick, I have an event to organise.” Doyoung says without looking up.

“So to celebrate my promotion,” Doyoung groans, “I’m gonna treat my colleagues to a nice dinner.”

“Cool,” Doyoung responds, “but what does that have to do with me?”

“My colleagues include you and your colleagues.” 

Doyoung opens a binder in front of him, still refusing to look Jaehyun in the eye, “yeah but why us? Oh wait let me guess, you want to humiliate me in front of all of them.”

“Oh for god’s sake,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “that’s not true. I heard people from my department talking about how sad working for PR is because you don’t take them out. So, as their boss’s new boss, I wanted to set a good example.” Jaehyun nods to himself, satisfied with his explanation. 

“I get it, you have a profound need for everyone to like you,” Doyoung turns back to the monitor.

“Well, if you put it like that-”

“You don’t have to fuss, though, everyone in this department had a crush on you at some point,” he mumbles.

“Oh?” Jaehyun quirks an eyebrow and walks closer to Doyoung’s desk, “ _everyone_?”

Doyoung swallows the saliva in his mouth.

“I’m guessing that includes you then,” Jaehyun presses his palms onto the wooden desk.

“Get out of my office, Jaehyun,” Doyoung grits his teeth in an attempt to stop the heat from rising to his cheeks. 

“Aww, _Doyoungieeee_ , you have a huge stinking crush on me, don’t you?”

Doyoung finally looks up, only to be met with the grin he despises so much, “ _had_ , and it was the worst year of my life.”

“Wow, _a year_? How did you manage to hide that from me? I’m usually pretty aware of people’s feelings towards me.” Jaehyun’s tone was almost boastful. 

“It was when we didn’t know each other past our names; when I didn’t know any better.” Doyoung scrunches his nose in disgust. 

“I’m flattered,” Jaehyun teases.

Doyoung rolls his eyes, “are you done? If you are, please get the fuck out. I have a lot to do,” he ends with a forced smile.

“Yep,” Jaehyun retracts from the desk, “we’re leaving straight after work.” 

Doyoung returns to his binder.

“You better come!” Jaehyun calls out. 

“And you better fuck off.” Doyoung grumbles.

“What I don’t hear can’t hurt me!”

✉

“Ugh,” Doyoung groans, “I can’t believe this.”

He takes a shot of soju and sighs.

“Which part can’t you believe?” Yuta asks as he wraps a piece of pork belly in a perilla leaf.

Yuta works in marketing and is around the same age as Doyoung and Jaehyun. But, he never understood why those two work so hard. _You’re in your twenties, why even bother? You should be partying every week._

“Every part of this. How he got the job. How everyone’s just flocking around him,” Yuta stuffs his face with the wrap while turning to look at Jaehyun’s table. Boys, girls, and even Ms. Lee drool as they watch him eat and tell the story of how he got the job, “I despise him.”

“Last time I checked, you were in love with him for a year.” Yuta shrugs.

“I was _not_ in love with him, Yuta, it was a _small_ crush. And can we stop bringing it up? It’s been three years,” Doyoung shoves a bite of rice into his mouth and chews in spite. 

“But you were, honey. Remember when he spilled coffee on your extensive stack of post-its and you didn’t punch him in the face?”

“Why would I punch him in the face?”

“You punched _me_ in the face once when I dropped your binder.”

“You got the papers crumpled somehow. I couldn’t control my arm, okay?”

“The point is,” Yuta sips on his coke, “you were in love with him, Doie. I won’t be surprised if you still are.”

“Ugh,” Doyoung groans, “as _if_ ,” he pokes Yuta on the side.

“I mean, all you talk about is him and how annoying he is. I think you’re just in denial.”

“That’s it. I don’t even know why I tagged along,” Doyoung takes another shot of soju, “I should get going before I force myself to drink anymore alcohol.”

“You tagged along because you’re happy for him and you wanted the free food.”

“Yes to the second part,” Doyoung pushes his chair in and the legs screech against the floor. 

“Oh, Doyoung!” Jaehyun calls out. Well, the plan to leave without drawing in anyone’s attention failed. “Leaving so early?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung forces a smile onto his face, “I’m full already.”

“Perfect, we were all just about to go grab drinks, you should come,” Jaehyun genuinely beams at him. 

Doyoung takes a deep breath in and purses his lips together. He really needs to learn how to come up with excuses to get out of things. 

“Come on, _Doyoungie_ , I just paid for your food, it’s the least you can do.”

Doyoung suppresses a groan and mumbles, “fine.”

“Great, let’s go!” Jaehyun and the rest of his table stand up, “anyone else want to join?”

Doyoung looks at Yuta with desperate eyes but Yuta only responds with “have fun, honey” and a big teeth-y smile.

“Son of a bitch,” Doyoung whispers underneath his breath. 

“Let’s go!” and with that, Jaehyun throws his arm around Doyoung’s shoulders and drags him out of the restaurant. 

Two hours later, Doyoung watches on as Jaehyun, and a few others who have yet to call it a night, sing obnoxiously loud on the small bar stage. 

Half the party left an hour ago, either tending to their families or just had enough to drink. The only reason Doyoung is still here is because Jaehyun insists. Yet again, his lack of ability to create excuses has caused his downfall. 

The only ones left are the ones singing with Jaehyun and Ms. Lee. 

Those on stage are who Doyoung calls the _Jaehyun Harem_. With shame, he admits that he was once a (closeted) member of the Jaehyun Harem. They melt at everything he does, giggles at everything he says and will do anything to spend more time with him. And that is why Doyoung reckons the year he liked him was the worst year of his life. 

Ms. Lee, on the other hand, was mostly here for the free alcohol. She’s a chatty drunk, Doyoung finds out; her non-stop babbling about her pet dogs is making him want to bore his eyes out.

Honestly, the worst part of all if this is that he’s sobered up. Doyoung refuses to drink anymore alcohol as the last time he tried to go home alone and wasted, he woke up at the train depot. Never again, he swore. 

The song comes to an end and all the other drunk people at the bar cheer for them. 

They stumble their way back to where Doyoung and Ms. Lee sat. “I think I’m going to get going,” Jaehyun announces, words oddly coherent considering how red his face is.

 _Finally_ , Doyoung thinks, _time to go home to my penguin plushie._ Although the way everyone else is tripping on their feet is making his parental instincts kick in. _Looks like I’m going to wait until everyone is on a cab._

He watches as members of Jaehyun’s harem file into different taxis, occasionally cringing as some of them blow air kisses towards Jaehyun’s direction. 

“How come you haven’t left yet?” Jaehyun asks him.

“I’m the only one sober here. I have to make sure everyone’s safe.”

“ _Awww_ ,” Jaehyun coos, “Doyoung has a soft spot for his colleagues? Never would have guessed. Though it does make sense, I guess. You did love me for a year.”

“ _Never_ bring that up again. Please,” Doyoung begs.

“Hey! No shame, man,” William, a proud member of the Jaehyun Harem, assures. 

“I am definitely ashamed, William. But please, get into a cab. I want to go home too.” Doyoung lets his shoulders sag. It’s been a long day. 

Finally, Jaehyun has waved goodbye to everyone and Doyoung and he are the only ones left on the street.

“Your turn to go,” Doyoung comments.

“No, I dragged you into this, I should send you off.” Jaehyun argues.

“But you’re intoxicated. Need I remind you what alcohol does to someone?”

“Or, we can go home together.” Jaehyun wiggles his eyebrows.

Doyoung lets his jaw slack and blinks a few times. 

Jaehyun lets out a chuckle, “I’m only a _bit_ drunk; I might walk around a bit more to sober up and drive myself home. You should go, Doyoung.”

Doyoung lets his jaw drop further. “You are not just a _bit_ drunk and you will not drive yourself home. I’ll drive and then I’ll catch a bus home or something.”

“So we ARE going home together,” Jaehyun wiggles his eyebrows again. 

“Where’s your car, dickhead?”

“Company building.”

Doyoung lets out the groan he’s been trying to suppress the entire evening. “Let’s go.”

Alas, they arrive at Jaehyun’s apartment building. Jaehyun was asleep for 95% of the ride. Doyoung must say, Jaehyun with his annoying mouth shut is actually rather attractive. 

Doyoung wasn’t doing great. He lost count of how many times he yawned during the ride and considered multiple times to just sleep in Jaehyun’s car and leave in the morning. 

Jaehyun doesn’t jolt awake when Doyoung pokes him on the side, or when he flicks him on the forehead, or when he pinches him on the arm.

_The fucker is knocked out._

So, with all the strength he could muster, Doyoung pulls Jaehyun onto his back and heads for the elevator shaft. 

“ _Son of a bitch. How did I ever have feelings for you. Fuck you and your perfect ass. I hope you get chlamydia._ ” Doyoung continues to mumble curses at Jaehyun as he treks towards Jaehyun’s apartment.

With great difficulty, Doyoung manages to unlock the fingerprint lock with Jaehyun’s unconscious finger and enters the apartment.

He dumps the unconscious body onto a bed before pouring a glass of water and taking tablets of Panadol to put on Jaehyun’s bed-side table.

 _I’m just gonna sit on the sofa to catch my breath a little,_ Doyoung tells himself. 

Doyoung ends up falling asleep.

Jaehyun wakes up in his own room, one leg dangling over the bed.

Jaehyun groans in pain as the light penetrates through the window and into his eyes. 

He fishes for his phone in his pocket to check on the time but it wouldn’t turn on because it's out of battery. He turns over to his bed side table to find his charger. To his pleasant surprise, there was a glass of water and two tablets of panadol on the table.

The memories from last night come crashing down on him. _Oh. Doyoung took me home_. He smiles to himself and pops the two tablets into his mouth. 

A nice and hot shower later, he walks out to the living room, before realising there is a body on his sofa. Upon a closer inspection, Jaehyun realises said body was Doyoung. He chuckles to himself before shaking the other man’s shoulder. 

The first thing Doyoung says once he’s conscious is, “why the fuck are you half naked?”

“Because this is my place and I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here,” Jaehyun laughs. 

“Oh. Sorry, I fell asleep here.” Doyoung scratches the back of his neck.

“Yeah, you did. Guess we went home together after all,” Jaehyun winks.

“I’ll go now, then.” Doyoung rubs his eyes slowly.

“Go take a shower first. You look like crap.”

Doyoung blinks slowly.

And after a while, he mumbles, “I would defend myself but I’m too tired for this.”

“You can use the shower in my room. It’s nicer than the guest room one.”

“Okay,” Doyoung says, mostly to himself, as he heads up towards the bathroom.

“I’ll leave some clothes for you in my room!” Jaehyun calls out. Doyoung simply raises a thumbs up for him.

The water wakes Doyoung up, allowing him to reflect on his actions in the past 12 hours. 

He sighs exasperatedly as he tries to wipe his own memory. _Why did I stay over_ , he dwells, _and why the fuck are his abs so defined_. He splashes more water on his face.

As promised, clothes were laid out on Jaehyun’s bed. He puts on the black T-shirt and gym shorts. Doyoung decides they smell nice.

“Breakfast?” Jaehyun offers once he hears his bedroom door open.

“Oh, sure, if it’s not too much of a bother,” Doyoung replies, “but also, why do you still not have a shirt on?”

“I thought you’d like to look.” Jaehyun shrugs as he flips the eggs on his pan. 

“Well you thought wrong,” Doyoung utters softly, taking a seat around the kitchen island. Not even he, himself, believes his words.

“Orange juice?” Jaehyun offers. 

“You really have a child’s palette,” Doyoung teases.

“And what about it?” Jaehyun counters. Doyoung only shrugs and mumbles a “no thank you”, choosing, instead, to focus on the food in front of him.

Doyoung moans in satisfaction as he takes the first bite. Jaehyun prays that his ears aren’t red.

“Damn, that good?”

Doyoung shrugs again, “it’s good. And I’m a simple man who likes simple food.”

“I guess I really am the perfect guy. No wonder you liked me for a year.”

“Ugh,” Doyoung groans loudly, “when will you drop it?”

Jaehyun smiles smugly before answering, “never.”

“Just wait until you have a crush on me. I’ll never let you live it down.” Doyoung threatens in between bites.

“Oh I have a feeling that will be very soon, baby”

“Save that for your harem,” Doyoung scrunches his face at the pet name. Definitely a defense mechanism. He loves pet names.

“I don’t think I will, baby. I can’t believe none of them took me home,” Jaehyun sighs. 

Doyoung scoffs, “they were all drunk off their asses. I hope they got home unscathed.”

“Well I’m glad I got home unscathed,” Jaehyun smiles at him, both dimples on full display.

Doyoung gulps, “whatever.” He doesn’t catch Jaehyun’s lingering gaze on him. 

“By the way, don’t tell anyone I stayed over,” Doyoung says as he washes the dishes; he offered as Jaehyun made breakfast.

“Why not? Is it shameful for you?” Jaehyun questions sarcastically.

“Yes,-” “Ouch!” “and because your harem will hunt me down and I don’t want to deal with HR because of this.”

“I want to let you know I’m pouting right now.”

“Like I care,” Doyoung mumbles and scrubs the dish harder. 

“You really can just leave those dishes in the sink. I can wash them later. Go home and get some proper sleep, I doubt my sofa was nice to sleep on.”

“It’s fine,” Doyoung rinses them off, “I’m pretty much done and your sofa was actually pretty comfortable.”

“Then maybe you should join me here.” 

Doyoung huffs. He hates how much his heart wants to do just that. He chooses not to respond.

Jaehyun realises this is the first time he’s seen Doyoung dressed so casually, hair completely down and in shorts. His shorts. He smiles to himself, ignoring the film playing on his TV, choosing to focus on the man who is currently washing his dishes. 

So maybe his crush came sooner than expected.

Monday rolls around and Doyoung has never wanted to leave the company more.

The CEO’s assistant took Jaehyun on a tour around the different department he’s now responsible for. 

From the comfort of his office, Doyoung could see Jaehyun talking to his subordinates, asking them about their work and learning more about public relations. 

Doyoung feels annoyed so he did what any reasonable millennial would do. Text a friend (Yuta).

His phone buzzes less than a minute later.

**_yuta: i think you’re bothered because you’re jealous_**

That’s ludicrous, Doyoung thinks, _did the weed finally get to his brain?_

_**yuta: why should he be asking your employees this when he could just ask you? the director? and now they have all of his attention.**_

_**yuta: you’re not responding because i’m right so goodbye** _

Doyoung snorts at Yuta’s message.

**_and you're out of your mind_ **

✉

“Georgina’s Halloween Party 20XX!” the flyer reads, “ps. pass one on to everyone under 30! bring all your friends!”

Honestly, Doyoung doesn’t expect to be invited to parties that are held by someone young who works in their company. He’s usually of higher rank than people around his age (The exception is Jung Jaehyun. Curse Jung Jaehyun.), and partying with your boss is not always fun. 

“You should come!” Georgina encourages, “we’ll just be hanging out and we’ve got a lot of booze!”

“Oh,” Doyoung smiles at her, “I think I will. Thanks for the flyer.”

“No problem! Bring friends!”

As Georgina leaves his office, a familiar face approaches. 

“Jaehyun!” she greets excitedly, “How have you been?”

“Oh hey, I’m well…”

Doyoung sits behind his desk and watches as Jaehyun makes small talk with her. 

So Yuta was right. The emotion he feels, the same one he felt on that particular Monday, is called jealousy. 

“Anyways, you should head off to work now,” Jaehyun smiles at her.

“Oh, yeah. See you around,” She giggles before taking her leave.

“Do you flirt with everything you lay eyes on?” Doyoung asks after scoffing.

“Yes, in fact, I even flirt with my houseplants. They just look so luscious and green in the morning, I can’t resist the temptation.”

Doyoung chokes back on a laugh, “I don’t know if you’re being serious…”

“I’m kidding. And I do _not_ flirt with everything I lay my eyes on,” Jaehyun clarifies, “I wasn’t even flirting with her. There’s no need to be jealous, baby.”

“I-” Doyoung struggles to continue, “whatever. Why are you here?”

“Right, I need the list of reporters and who they’re working for for the Winter Ball.”

Doyoung pulls out a folder from his drawer and plops it onto his desk.

“And I also wanted to know if you were going to the Halloween Party.”

“Yes I am,” Doyoung states.

“And I also wanted your opinion on what I should dress up as. I had a few options in mind. I was thinking of-”

“Jae, if it’s not work related, please take your leave.”

“But-”

“I still have people to contact for the Ball and this doesn’t sound like urgent matter to me, so I’m gonna go back to my job.” Doyoung declares.

“Good talk, I’ll put a poll on my Instagram. Remember to vote!” Jaehyun takes the folder from Doyoung’s desk and leaves.

Doyoung spends most of the remaining day thinking about Jaehyun in various Halloween costumes. 

October 31st. Many people’s favourite day but not Doyoung’s. He’d much prefer something more wholesome like Christmas or something where his relatives give him money like the Lunar New Year. 

It is, however, Yuta’s favourite day. He says it gives him an excuse to get stupid drunk twice in a week, since his birthday is only 5 days prior. So, Doyoung never got to have a sober Halloween since he met Yuta in college.

“Really, honey? You’re going to wear _that_ to a Halloween party?” Yuta motions to the Skeleton sweatsuit Doyoung is wearing. “Did you forget everything you’ve learnt from Mean Girls? It’s the one night a year when you can dress like a total slut, and no one can judge you for it.”

“If I remember correctly, that quote was directed at _girls_.” Doyoung rolls his eyes. 

“Cady Heron was a feminist, okay? It applies to all genders.”

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with what I’m wearing, Yuta. Who gives a shit I’m getting old and I don’t have time for this crap.”

“I’m literally older than you.” Yuta 

“Well then I’m sorry I don’t want to bare my chest to a bunch of people.”

“Prude.”

“I prioritise comfort.”

“You are not going to be saying that once you sweat.”

“I have a T-shirt inside. I’ll be fine.”

“At least tell me it’s the tight black one.”

“It’s n-”

“Go put it on _right now_.”

“Okay, okay,” Doyoung retreats back to his room to put on the shirt.

“Hey…” Georgina greets at the door, “is that…” she gestures to Doyoung who has his skeleton mask on.

“Yeah it’s Doyoung.” Yuta answers for him.

“Oh you guys! Welcome!” Georgina steps aside for Doyoung and Yuta to enter, “feel free to wander around, though I’d suggest knocking before you enter any of the bedrooms.”

“Got it. Thanks!” Yuta responds before dragging Doyoung to the makeshift bar. 

By the time Doyoung took off his mask, Yuta already had four shots poured. 

“No more mask-wearing, it will smudge your makeup,” Yuta scolds before handing Doyoung two of the shots. 

“Fine.” Doyoung grumbles before downing both his shots. 

The glasses immediately refill as soon as they’re emptied. 

“Bottoms up, Doyoung,” Yuta grins widely.

Doyoung huffs before downing two more shots. 

Again, as soon as the glasses were empty, they were refilled. 

“Hey, I think we should slow it down here, Yuta.”

“Boo, I know your tolerance is higher than this.” Yuta grabs one of the glasses from Doyoung’s hands and throws it down his throat.

“You will regret this so bad in the morning.” Doyoung chastises and to save Yuta from alcohol poisoning, he reluctantly drinks his fifth shot. 

“That’s my boy,” Yuta squishes Doyoung’s cheeks before walking away, holding the bottle of alcohol, “See you later! Try to have fun, honey! Getting drunk WORKS,” he shouts the end of his sentence while the crowd that he disappears into cheers as he downs more alcohol. 

Doyoung sighs deeply as he watches Yuta vanish from his line of sight. He takes the chance to take in the different sceneries of this apartment. There is beer pong on the patio, PDA on the couches, dancing in the living room, and only god knows what in the bedrooms. 

He considers all options before settling with the dining room where all the snacks are. 

He tries to make small-talk with all the other introverts that are avoiding the party in the dining room. He’s trying his best to listen to a guy named James, an adult male dressed as Diego from Dora the Explorer, talk about stocks before he notices another person walk in the room. 

It was Jaehyun. In an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and white shorts.

Doyoung’s eyes widen before he forces himself to tear his eyes off and turn back to James and his boring stocks. 

“...so if you buy preferred stock, you won’t ever get to vote as a shareholder.”

Doyoung nods slowly, trying his best to be engaged in this conversation, but his mind was already clouded due to the alcohol and, on top of that, also plagued with the image of Jung Jaehyun in all his glory.

“Have you ever bought stocks?” James asks.

“I’ve not,” Doyoung answers before chuckling awkwardly. 

“Well, I can give you some recommendations, if you’d like?”. 

“Oh, um,” Doyoung gulps, “sure. But I’m gonna go…” _come on, brain, think of an excuse_ , “Water. I’m gonna go get a glass of water first, yeah?” He’s surprised James can talk about stocks for so long.

“Sure,” James smiles good-naturedly.

Doyoung feels slightly guilty about making an excuse to leave, but he doesn’t know how much longer he can listen to James’s trade secrets before he rips his ears off. 

To Doyoung’s slight dismay, Jaehyun was already gone when he turns around. He lets out a breath he doesn’t realise he was holding in while he was listening to James and heads towards the kitchen.

The kitchen is more populated than the dining room, but is in no way considered busy relative to the rest of the party. 

_Ah, so that’s where he went_.

Sitting on the kitchen counter in the corner is Bethany, an avid member of the Jaehyun Harem, and a man Doyoung doesn’t recognise. He must be one of her friends outside of work. Jaehyun stands in front of them, entertaining them with conversation.

“Do you guys want to play beer pong?” Bethany asks, “let’s go do something fun,” she suggests as she jumps off from the counter, consequently almost falling onto Jaehyun. 

Doyoung downs an entire glass of water.

“You okay?” Jaehyun asks as he helps steady Bethany.

“Oh, y-yeah, thank you,” she stammers, her entire face flushed pink.

“Beer pong?” the man suggests.

“Sure.”

As they prepare to leave, Jaehyun sees a familiar figure in the corner of his eye: the only one covered head to toe in a sweatsuit at a Halloween party, Doyoung. 

“Wait, you guys should go ahead. I’ll catch you guys later,” he announces to the other two. 

“Oh, no problem, we can wait for you!” Bethany beams at him.

“That won’t be necessary, you two have fun,” Jaehyun waves them off.

“But-” Bethany makes a sound in protest but the man drags her away before she fits in another word.

“So,” Jaehyun articulates as he slides next to where Doyoung is standing, “how was stocks boy?”

Doyoung chuckles, “oh god,” he remarks, “he kept talking about something called common and preferred stocks and I understood none of it.”

“Sounds like you’re having a blast here,” Jaehyun lets out a small snicker. 

“Oh, I _really_ am. I’ve never wanted to drink to the point I’m unconscious more. At least then I won’t have to hear his trading advice.” 

“Then what are you still doing with the water?” Jaehyun grabs the glass of water out of Doyoung’s hand, “the alcohol is right here,” he points to the various bottles of booze on the kitchen counter.

“I have a feeling I’ll need to babysit Yuta today. I don’t know if I should,” Doyoung crinkles his nose, “I’ve already had five shots.”

“I can babysit you both,” Jaehyun offers, already pouring a drink out for Doyoung, “you took care of me last time so consider this me paying you back,” he hands Doyoung the shot glass.

Doyoung’s eyes flicker between Jaehyun and the shot glass.

“Don’t worry, I’ve only had a beer,” Doyoung still looks wary, “ _and_ I brought my car so I can get you home safe. So, bottoms up, baby.”

The pet name was all it took to convince tipsy Doyoung to let loose. 

Doyoung makes a disgruntled noise as the alcohol burns down his throat, “I will regret this in the morning.”

“That’s a problem for future Doyoung.”

“Also, I’ve been meaning to ask, what are you supposed to be? You're pretty much just walking around half naked,” Doyoung scoffs.

“Leonardo DiCaprio as Romeo,” Jaehyun replies smugly, “you can just tell me I look hot.”

Doyoung pretends to gag.

“Didn’t you learn anything from Mean Girls, baby? You can’t judge me on Halloween,” Jaehyun smirks.

Doyoung groans, “Mean Girls again. Yuta already gave me shit for dressing _comfortably_.”

"Well, for what it's worth, I like your costume.” 

“Yeah, I do too. I think it’s cute.” 

“Yeah. It is,” Jaehyun mutters. 

Doyoung tries to ignore the gaze lingering on him, “I- Let’s just get another drink.”

10 minutes later, Doyoung and Jaehyun find themselves behind the beer pong table, opposite Bethany and her friend. 

“How’s your aim?” Jaehyun asks Doyoung.

“Decent. But right now, the cups look like they’re overlapping each other so maybe not be so decent.” Doyoung responds while surveying the cups opposite him.

“Good,” Jaehyun grins, “you’re going to be drinking most of it anyways.”

“Great.” For the first time that night, Doyoung genuinely felt like he was enjoying the party. 

The first few rounds were a disaster for both parties— the ping-pong ball bouncing off the edges of the solo cups, or straight up missing the cups entirely.

“I feel like I’m in college again,” Doyoung mumbles when the other team eventually got the ball in and he had to chug the contents of the cup.

“How was college Doyoung?” Jaehyun asks curiously.

“He was a lot less uptight than current Doyoung,” he says as he attempts to get his ball into the opponent’s cup.

“What changed?”

“Uhhhh,” Doyoung drags out, “the corporate world. Probably.”

“Fuck the corporate world,” Jaehyun calls out and a few onlookers cheer in agreement.

“If our CEO finds out you said that and you get fired, does it mean I get your job?”

“I’ll send in my letter of recommendation for you, baby.”

Doyoung scoffs, “that was a trick question: you shouldn’t. You should fight for your position because I really can’t think of someone else more suitable for the position,” he spits out before having to chug down another cup. 

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything. He just fixes his eyes on Doyoung with a smile from ear to ear, as the latter attempts to throw the ball straight into the cup. 

Doyoung doesn’t succeed but Jaehyun doesn’t mind one bit. 

The rest of the night was a blur to Doyoung. Luckily, Jaehyun checked on him periodically, making sure he doesn’t get into heated political debates with other attendees of the party, and that he stays hydrated. 

Jaehyun is watching from the couch as Doyoung and Yuta jump around the dance floor. Being largely sober at a party where people in their mid-twenties are finally letting loose is not the most fun in the world. Especially with people making out beside you and others assuming you want the same thing. As politely as he can, Jaehyun has rejected every advance thrown his way. And there were plenty. _Curse my beautiful body_ , he thinks to himself. 

Lost in thought and sipping on the Capri-Sun he took from the fridge a while ago, he doesn’t notice when Doyoung approaches him. 

“Yuta left,” Doyoung states. His words were slurred and his bottom lip jutted out into a pout. He collapses down onto the couch, next to Jaehyun. Sober Doyoung would never sit on this couch. Only god knows how badly it was tainted during this evening.

“Is he gonna get home safe?” 

“Yes? Probably. Maybe? I don’t know. He went home with some dude called Sicheng.”

“Do you want to leave as well?” Jaehyun puts down the now-empty Capri-Sun, “we can if you want to.”

Doyoung doesn’t make a sound for a while. The alcohol has really gotten in the way of his thinking.

Suddenly, they hear a voice ask, “Oh, Doyoung, right?”

It was stocks boy, James. 

“Yeah, you’re James.” Doyoung deadpans. 

“I-I haven’t seen you since you went to go get water. How was it? The water, I mean.”

“Tasted like… Water.” He deadpans again. 

The scene is almost comical in Jaehyun’s eyes. 

Doyoung turns to look at Jaehyun, almost like the conscious part of Doyoung’s brain telling Jaehyun to get him out of this situation.

“We were, actually, just about to leave,” Jaehyun butts in, “he, um, needs to get home to sober up.”

“O-oh. Okay then. Good bye.” And with that, James leaves. 

Jaehyun feels kind of bad for James. Shot down so quickly.

Jaehyun turns his attention to Doyoung, “I’ll just say thank you to Georgina and I’ll get you home, okay?”

Doyoung nods.

“Can’t you stay for a bit? You didn’t even party much,” Georgina says, coquettishly.

“I don’t think I sh-”

“Well... well, you see that girl over there?” She gestures to someone standing in the corner of the room, “she has been wanting to talk to you the whole night.”

“I-”

“She’s just right there,” Georgina gestures enthusiastically.

“Sorry, but-” Jaehyun feels someone shake his bicep. “Can we go now?” A familiar voice asks. 

The sides of Jaehyun’s cheek curl up at the familiar voice. 

“Yes, baby, we’ll leave now, yeah?”

Doyoung smiles coyly.

“Sorry, Georgina, I think we must go. Thanks for the party, though.” Jaehyun utters as he allows himself to be dragged out by a Doyoung clumsily. 

When drunk and half-asleep Doyoung insists you carry him bridal style, you do exactly that. 

They never actually made it to Doyoung’s apartment. There was a bad car crash that blocked the highway usually taken to get to Doyoung’s place and Doyoung said that he will puke soon and Jaehyun was not willing to risk his the leather seats of his new Tesla. 

Jaehyun unlocks his apartment with great difficulty, trying his best not to drop Doyoung in the process. 

_Must’ve been what he felt when he tried to get me home last time_ , Jaehyun thinks. 

“Do you need to vomit?” Jaehyun asks softly once he’s successfully opened the door.

Doyoung only hums, eyes already half closed. 

Jaehyun sighs before hauling Doyoung onto his bed. 

Seeing Doyoung lying against his white bedsheets incites a new level of fondness in Jaehyun he didn’t previously know was possible. 

Doyoung mumbles something incoherent while he tosses on top of the sheets.

“Get some sleep,” Jaehyun strokes Doyoung’s bangs out of his face.

Doyoung reaches for Jaehyun’s hand and Jaehyun lets him take it.

“You’re…” Doyoung’s voice was no higher than a whisper.

“My?”

“Pretty…” 

“My pretty? Oh,” the realisation dawns on him, “I’m pretty.” He smiles shyly to himself. 

“Nice, too...” Doyoung mumbles.

“Thank you, Doyoung.”

“I don’t like that…” a small pause, and then, “I can’t,” another small pause, “not like you.”

 _I don’t like that I can’t not like you_ , Jaehyun pieces together in his head. 

“You still like me?” He asks gently, the corners of his mouth tugging higher.

But, there was no response because Doyoung was already asleep.

Doyoung wakes up to the sound of his own blaring alarm. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” he cusses as he fumbles to turn it off. 

_7:00_ , the screen shows.

His head pounds further from the added exposure to light and he groans in pain.

The bedside table was empty, no Panadol or water.

He sighs and massages his temples, but to no avail, his headache does not subside and his mouth was growing drier.

As he made his way out of the bedroom, Doyoung realises that he was not, in fact, in his own apartment. It didn’t matter, though, he knew where to find water and painkillers after he took care of Jaehyun last time.

So, perhaps gulping down water rapidly was a bad decision. It finally triggered the stomach’s reflex and now Doyoung is making a beeline to the toilet. 

Jaehyun, on the other hand, wakes up to the sound of Doyoung vomiting in the other bathroom. 

Worriedly, he hops out of bed immediately.

Jaehyun pats Doyoung on the back soothingly while the latter throws up all the contents from last night. Even while witnessing a scene like this, Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile while whispering reassuring words at Doyoung. 

“You done?” He asks when Doyoung stopped coughing up.

Doyoung nods weakly.

“I’ll get you some water, okay?”

Doyoung sips on the new glass of water gingerly, careful not to upset his stomach again. 

Jaehyun offers him Panadol which he gratefully accepts. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like shit.” Doyoung admits, earning a crow from Jaehyun.

“Wanna go back to bed?”

Doyoung mumbles “so bad” as he takes off his skeleton sweater which now smells like alcohol mixed with vomit (so, absolutely disgusting) before realising the undershirt is clinging _very_ tightly to his upper torso. 

The tips of Jaehyun’s ears were now bright red.

The next time Doyoung wakes up, it was to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. 

“Good morning, baby,” Jaehyun greets when Doyoung walks into the kitchen, “how’s your head feeling?”

“Better,” Doyoung grumbles. “Thanks, by the way, for taking care of me.”

Jaehyun smirks, “no problem, baby. I’m glad you let loose for once; always so uptight,” he shakes his head mockingly.

Doyoung tsks. “And what about it? I’m serious about my work.”

“Nothing! I respect that,” Jaehyun states, “you should take a shower though, you look like crap.”

“You’ve said that to me both times I stayed over.” Doyoung snarls. 

“I meant _messy_ -crap— I know how much you hate it even if one strand of hair sticks out when you’re at work,” Jaehyun defends, “personally, I think you look adorable regardless.” He beams at Doyoung.

“Whatever,” Doyoung mutters, “I’ll shower but only because I want to.”

The second time seeing Doyoung in his clothes wasn’t much different from the first, but this time Jaehyun has an even stronger urge to wrap his arms around him and never let him go.

“Do you only have black shirts?” Doyoung teases when he walks out of the bedroom. 

“Well, no, but I won’t risk you puking on my whites,” Jaehyun grins at him.

“I’m sorry about that, by the way,” Doyoung grimaces.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jaehyun waves it off, “eggs and orange juice?”

“Ooh, yes please,” Doyoung beams at the offered food.

Jaehyun warms at the sight. 

“Stop smiling, it’s making my hangover worse,” Doyoung remarks in between bites. 

“You don’t have the right to complain,” Jaehyun counters, “you’re eating my food and wearing my clothes. I mean, unless you wanna take the clothes off and stop eating.”

Doyoung gulps, his face heats up at the thought. 

Doyoung mumbles, “nevermind.” 

The rest of breakfast was consumed in relative silence, both Jaehyun and Doyoung basking in the comforting atmosphere. 

Once again, Doyoung volunteers to do the dishes while Jaehyun sits on the sofa and watches TV. 

Half way through scrubbing the pan, a familiar opening theme played, the only opening theme no one skips on Netflix: The Office.

A smile creeps up on Doyoung’s face. _A man with taste_.

“What episode is that?” He calls out.

“Oh, uh,” Jaehyun pauses to check, “Season 3 Episode 16.”

“Phyllis’s Wedding?”

Jaehyun cracks a smile, “how’d you know?”

“My brain does wonders.”

“I think this is your geek moment; you’re geeking out.”

Doyoung scoffs, “If that’s meant to offend me, it doesn’t.”

“It wasn’t,” Jaehyun clears up, “a passion for anything makes someone very _sexy_.”

Doyoung gulps. _Did he just indirectly get called sexy?_ “What about, say, a passion for toes?”

Jaehyun chuckles. He much prefers when Doyoung is joking around with him instead of arguing with him. “Anything but toes.”

“Fursuits?”

“Okay, I was just trying to compliment you but now you’re making it sound weird.”

Doyoung gulps again. _So he did_. “It was weird,” he states as he wipes his hands on the hanging towel. The dishes were all clean and drying on the drying rack.

“Are you done there?”

“Hm?” Doyoung walks out of the kitchen. 

“The dishes,” Jaehyun points vaguely at the kitchen.

“Oh, yeah. Squeaky clean.”

“Good. Come watch this show with me, baby.” Jaehyun grins. 

And who was Doyoung to say no to The Office.

Jaehyun sits up for Doyoung to take a place on the couch, and before Doyoung could even curl up to make himself comfortable, Jaehyun lies back down to put his head on Doyoung’s lap.

“ _Hey_ ,” Doyoung frowns, “I hate you. Your head is heavy.”

“No you don’t.” The corners of Jaehyun’s mouth pull up, “do you remember what you told me last night?”

Doyoung opens and closes his mouth. He doesn’t remember anything past beer pong. He glues his eyes to the screen.

“You said you couldn’t dislike me,” Jaehyun grins wider while Doyoung widens his eyes, “which, I believe, means that you still like me.”

“I-” Doyoung sighs out and puts on a smile, “whatever you want to believe, Jae.”

“You also called me pretty.”

“As would anyone with eyes,” Doyoung mumbles and rolls his eyes.

“Oh yeah?” Jaehyun reaches up with his pointer finger to push Doyoung’s chin, tilting his head down to make eye-contact with him. “For the record, I think you’re pretty too.”

Jaehyun smirks when Doyoung doesn’t respond. He turns on his side to  
re-focus on the TV.

✉

“Come in,” Doyoung articulates.

One of his subordinates, Catherine, walks into his office, closing the door behind her.

“I have the final guest list here. Highlighted the important partners in yellow, investors in green, and clients in blue as you requested.”

“Oh, thank you,” Doyoung looks up to give her a brief smile, “just drop it off here.”

The company was in their final stages of planning the annual Thanksgiving party. They hold it just for the CEO to drink with some of his old friends and keep long-time investors happy. A waste of Doyoung’s own time, as he thinks. 

“Right, um, Mr. Kim? I had, um, a question for you.”

“Hmm?” Doyoung urges her to go on without looking up from his files.

“It’s a bit personal, but…” Doyoung glances up at her. “Are you and Jung Jaehyun dating?”

Doyoung puts down the file and blinks slowly while staring at her. 

“No? What makes you think _that_.”

“Oh. Nothing, just…” Doyoung continues to look at Catherine, prompting her to keep talking. “Georgina. She said he called you ‘ _baby_ ’ the other night. And we thought…”

“No. We’re not.”

“Oh,” Catherine lights up, “so that means he’s single?”

“I don’t know if that should be any of your concern,” Doyoung says. Catherine looks down on the floor. “But, as far as I know, yes. And if there’s nothing else, please see yourself out.”

She bows slightly before heading out the door. 

Doyoung rushes out to the bullpen with a file in his hand. He is not in a good mood. He was just handed a file with the finalised statements for the interview due tomorrow morning and it was littered with typos and grammar mistakes. 

“Where is George?” He asks no one in particular. He checks his watch. 6:00. “It’s barely six. Where are the rest of you, actually?”

“He and a few others headed for the 10th floor just now but they left all their stuff here so they’re probably coming back.”

Doyoung mumbles a quick “thanks” before heading for the elevator. 

The 10th floor layout is much different to the 5th. The individual offices are bigger and the bullpen is smaller. 

“Hey,” he walks up to a nearby desk, “have you seen George?” Doyoung asks.

“Oh, yeah. He and some others from PR just came to find Mr. Jung. But he’s out right now so they’re all just waiting outside his off- Actually, he’s coming up behind you right now.”

“Thanks,” he tells her before turning around. 

“So good to see you, baby, what brings you here? Miss me?” Jaehyun walks up with a smug expression. 

Doyoung shakes his head disapprovingly, “I’m here to find George.”

“And he’s here?”

“Apparently outside your office. Did you need him for something?”

“No,” Jaehyun scrunches his eyebrows, “I don’t think I asked for him. Anyways, come with me.”

Around the corner stood a few from PR and another few from Marketing, chatting away in front of Jaehyun’s office.

“Hey guys,” the heads turn towards Jaehyun, “did you all need me for something?” 

The heads look at each other, as if looking for someone to speak up, before someone does. 

“Uh, we wanted to speak to you.”

Jaehyun glances at Doyoung, who looks just as confused as he is.

“Sure,” Jaehyun agrees, “all together?”

“Individually, actually.”

“Okay then,” Jaehyun’s voice was still laced with confusion but he opens the door for one of them, William, to go in.

“Right then,” Doyoung speaks up, catching all of their attention, “George, I need to talk to you about the file you handed me.”

George steps out from the crowd, nervously under Doyoung’s not so friendly expression.

“Yes?”

“These statements are littered with mistakes, George. I don’t know what happened in this but the usual standard of your work is a lot higher.”

“I’m sorry, Doyoung.”

Doyoung sighs, “it’s alright. But, please just check your work next time. Yeah?”

George was mid-nod before William walks out of the office, head hung low.

“Next?” Jaehyun asks the crowd. And with that, the door was shut again and George’s attention was back on Doyoung.

“Yes sir. I’m sorry. I can redo it and have it on your desk tomorrow.”

“No. I’ll get it.” Doyoung states, “ I know you still have more on your plate and they were mostly superficial mistakes.”

The door opens again. 

“Are you all here to ask me the same question?” Jaehyun asks.

Doyoung sees a few of them nod.

“Well,” Jaehyun looks around the crowd, “I’m sorry but I’ll have to turn all of you down. I am _very_ flattered, though. Unfortunately, I’m not interested at the moment.” Jaehyun cracks a tight lipped smile, feeling slightly smug. 

As the workers file away from Jaehyun’s office, Doyoung slowly approaches. 

“You here for the same thing?” Jaehyun smirks, arms crossed and leaning on the frame on his door. 

“No,” Doyoung replies, “I don’t know why they were here, actually.”

Jaehyun chuckles, “I think they were shooting their shot.”

Doyoung scoffs, “all of them? At once?”

“Is that so surprising? I mean they were just grasping the opportunity. If this were a few years back, you would have joined them.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “When will you drop that? And, if it were a few years back, I would never have let you become COO.”

“Oh, I get it. You’re jealous.”

“Of what?!”

“Don’t worry, you still have all my attention, baby.”

“Oh fuck off.”

Jaehyun grins. “I wonder why today of all days, though.”

Doyoung thinks back to the conversation he had with Catherine earlier. 

“I think some of them thought we were dating…” 

“Us?”

“Bizzare. I know.”

“Why?”

“Georgina heard you call me _baby_ ,” Doyoung scrunches his nose in feigned disgust, “I guess she told the whole world and Catherine asked me about it. It really feels like highschool in this company.”

“Not why that but is us dating so… bizarre?” Jaehyun’s tone shifts suddenly from complacent to uncertain. 

Doyoung freezes for a second. “You did just turn the whole office down.”

Jaehyun purses his lips together. _You’d be the exception_ , he thinks.

“Anyways,” Doyoung breaks up the silent atmosphere, “I’m gonna go.” He turns around and starts to walk back out to the elevator lobby.

“W-wanna grab dinner together?” Jaehyun calls out, catching up to him.

“I've got work to finish.” 

“You can work on it tomorrow.”

“It’s due tomorrow morning and someone fucked it up, so,” Doyoung shrugs.

“I can stay with you until it’s done. I can help!”

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“I just-”

“Jae,” Doyoung cuts off while adorning a small smile, “go home. Get some rest. Your job is tiring enough.”

Jaehyun frowns and juts out his bottom lip.

The elevator doors open and Doyoung steps in. “See you tomorrow, _boss_.”

Jaehyun’s frown turns upside down. 

♡

“Why are you here?” Doyoung opened his front door to find Yuta standing outside. 

“To help you get dressed, of course,” Yuta pushes through and enters Doyoung’s apartment.

“Yuta, I _am_ dressed. Also, it’s a company event. Not prom. I don’t need someone to tie my bow-tie for me.”

“Honey, I’ve seen the guest list. There are quite a few attractive, single, rich bachelors.”

“They’re all in their forties and fifties except for, like, three!”

“Age is just a number-”

“I-” 

“But anyways, if you make a good impression, the older ones might set you up with their son.” Yuta shrugs.

“I don’t want it,” Doyoung protests.

“Ah right, still hung up on Jaehyun,” Yuta grins. 

“How the fuck did you reach that conclusion?” Doyoung almost shouts.

“Well, all you’ve been talking about ever since he became COO was _him_. God, you can’t shut up about him.”

“That’s not true-”

“Remember Halloween? You called me for the entire day just whining about your couch cuddling session.”

“We did not cuddle! His stupid head was so heavy it cut off my blood circulation.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You and I both know you’re into him. Drop the tie.”

“Huh?”

Yuta walks forward to pull off the bowtie swung around Doyoung’s neck and takes the liberty to unbutton the top two buttons. 

Before Doyoung could even protest, Yuta says, “You have pretty collarbones, Doie, you should show them off sometimes.”

“Yuta, I’m not there to meet men. I’m there to spread a good word about the company.”

“Yeah I know that. In any case you’re just going to be masking your flirting with Jaehyun behind arguing with him.

And don’t even try to tell me you’re not flirting with him. I know you better than you think, Honey. Now do a twirl for me.” Yuta says as he walks to make himself comfortable on the couch. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes and sighs exasperatedly but complies, sticking his arms out and turning around slowly. 

"Happy now?" 

"Hmm... the belt could be a little tighter." 

Doyoung groans. "What's the point." 

"The point is, you need to get laid." 

"Where is this coming from?" "The last time you went up to the tenth floor, everyone working up there was talking about how the sexual tension between you two was so strong they all felt like they were intruding. So you need to release this pent up energy _somewhere_." 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." Doyoung mumbles

"And, the second point is: you're so hellbent on the theory that he can't like you back that you've never even tried to do something about it. I'm just giving him a push because clearly, you're not gonna do anything.”

Doyoung fell speechless.

“Now come on, pull the belt tighter. You’re not leaving without someone or a number.” Yuta smiles at him. 

“I really hope you get mugged on the way home.” Doyoung deadpans.

Doyoung stands outside the luxury hotel ballroom, clad in a dark blue blazer and matching dress pants, and a white dress shirt with two buttons unbuttoned as Yuta suggested, greeting guests one by one.

“You’re late.” Doyoung says as Jaehyun walks towards the entrance, focusing on cuffing his cufflinks.

Jaehyun looks up to meet Doyoung but his eyes immediately fell to the latter’s open collar.

Doyoung clears his throat and Jaehyun snaps up wearing a smile. 

“Sorry,” Doyoung mumbles, “Yuta did… _this_.”

“Remind me to thank him later.”

His mind flashes back to what Yuta told him earlier. _Oh._

“Um,” Doyoung disrupts himself from spiralling, “do you need help with that?” He motions to Jaehyun’s right wrist.

“Oh, yeah, that’d be great.” Jaehyun grins.

Carefully, Doyoung takes the cufflink and lifts Jaehyun’s wrist. Jaehyun, entranced by the man in front of him, doesn’t realise he was finished until Doyoung calls his name. 

“You okay? You seem a little spacey.”

“Sorry. It’s just that you look _really_ hot today.”

Doyoung gulps. “Well you don’t look too bad yourself, either.”

Well that’s an understatement. Dressed in a classic black suit, white shirt, and a skinny black tie, Jaehyun looks runway-ready. But, Doyoung wouldn’t tell him that.

“Just not too bad?” 

Doyoung suppresses a smile, “don’t push it.” 

Jaehyun chuckles. 

“Let’s go inside. Most people are inside already.”

“Were you waiting for me here outside?” Jaehyun teases. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Doyoung mutters as he walks into the ballroom, Jaehyun tailing behind. 

“Let’s split up. Do you remember everyone you have to talk to?” 

“Yes baby,” Jaehyun replies, “ don’t worry. No one can resist my charms.” He winks.

Doyoung blinks slowly, “Catch you around.”

“Definitely.”

“... oh I’m really happy to hear that! I remember last year you were so worried about not having a grandchild soon.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either,” Mrs. Park, a short old woman who owns an investment firm, smiles, “I’m gonna be a grandmother again.”

“Congratulations,” Doyoung coos, “Should we expect an invitation to a baby shower?”

“If we are to throw one I’ll be sure to invite you, Doyoung. But, my son isn’t a fan of big gatherings; hates the kind of parties just to show off wealth.”

“Well, what is money even for if not for showing it off?”

The two share a laugh. _Oh the things Doyoung would say to stay on an investor’s good side._

“By the way,” Mrs. Park leans in to say softly, “I think someone has been looking at you for a while. A handsome young man, at that.”

Doyoung turns around to be met with Jaehyun’s gaze across the room. He was sipping on a glass of champagne. 

Doyoung refocuses on Mrs. Park. “Are you sure he wasn’t looking at you?”

Mrs. Parks lets out a hearty chuckle. “That’s your new COO, right?”

“Oh yes, Jung Jaehyun.”

“Well, if _Jaehyun_ was looking at me. Tell him to meet me on the dance floor.” Mrs. Park winks before waving goodbye and walking away.

Doyoung puts on a smile til Mrs. Park was out of eyesight and breathes out. Talking to half the party is not good for his introvert self. 

He turns back around and catches a familiar gaze still on him. 

His heart warms knowing that Jaehyun is focusing on him out of everyone in the party. 

“How was talking to Park?” Jaehyun asks when Doyoung approaches him. 

Doyoung groans, “she couldn’t stop talking about her new grandchild. And it wasn’t interesting either, it was just the same shit over and over again.” Doyoung rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

Jaehyun chuckles, “you look like you were having a lot of fun, though.”

“Well, there are a lot of things I do for this job that I don’t enjoy,” Doyoung massages and stretches his neck. He’s looked downwards for over half an hour and his neck did not like it at all. 

Jaehyun just stares. _The way Doyoung’s neck flexes and relaxes. The exposed collar bones. It was a lot._ Jaehyun is bewitched. 

Doyoung clears his throat, again, bringing his left hand up to pull the two pieces of fabric closer together. 

“Hmm?” Jaehyun acts innocently. 

“Stop _looking_ ,” Doyoung reproves but there is no venom laced in his words. His cheeks flush a deep colour. Thankfully the ballroom is only dimly lit. 

“I can’t help myself, baby.” Jaehyun smizes.

“ _Welllllll_ ,” Doyoung enunciates, “do you want to dance?”

Jaehyun didn’t know he could grin so wide. “Yes. I’d love to.”

“Perfect,” Doyoung says in his fake cheery voice, “because Mrs. Park said she’d love to meet you on the dance floor.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen. 

“Come on, let’s not keep her waiting,” Doyoung drags him by the arm until they bump into Mrs. Park.

“Mrs. Park, Jaehyun would love to dance with you.” Doyoung puts on his biggest smile as he looks between Jaehyun who’s trying his best to keep his composure and Mrs Park who looks like she just won the lottery. “I’ll let you two get on it.” 

With that, Doyoung retreats to the side of the room. 

In the sea of shrunken middle-aged men and women, Jaehyun’s six-foot tall figure sticks out like a sore thumb. 

Doyoung waves at him by wiggling his fingers ever so slightly.

Jaehyun squints his eyes at him, pursing his lips to stop himself from laughing, not breaking eye-contact with Doyoung.

Doyoung watches endearingly from the sidelines for a moment, while Jaehyun sways with the old lady to the melody the singer is singing, before he goes back to talking to more people. 

It is the end of the night and a familiar tune starts to play. The ever-timeless, _Can’t Help Falling In Love With You_. 

By this time, most of the old men, including their CEO, chairman, and numerous board members were laughing out loud, drunk, at their tables or passed out. 

The night was finally coming to the end. Doyoung looks over the scene, standing at the back of the ballroom. A smile creeps on his face. It always feels rewarding to host a successful company event. 

_’wise men say’_ the singer starts singing. 

“So,” Jaehyun walks up to Doyoung who was standing at the back of the banquet hall.

_’only fools rush in’_

“Can I finally have a dance?” Jaehyun asks, a cheeky smile still present on his handsome face. 

_’but I can’t help falling in love with you’_

Doyoung chuckles. He takes a deep breath. No one has ever asked him to slow dance before. “It’s _may_.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes but his grin widens. “Sorry, _may_ I have this dance?”

_’shall I stay?’_

“We’re supposed to be working, Jae” Doyoung reasons.

_’would it be a sin’_

It doesn’t stop Jaehyun, who grabs on to Doyoung’s left hand with his right and pulls him to the dancefloor.

Doyoung tries to suppress the smile rising to his cheeks.

_’if I can’t help falling in love with you?’_

They come to a stop near the edge of the dancefloor and, almost immediately, Jaehyun latches onto Doyoung’s waist, pulling his body close to his own. 

Doyoung gently wraps his arms over Jaehyun’s shoulders. From this distance, Doyoung can count every eyelash on Jaehyun’s eyes. Doyoung was probably as red as a tomato, but thankfully, the lighting is nice and dark.

_’like a river flows’_

“Look around the room,” Jaehyun throws a glance towards the party behind him. Doyoung forces himself to tear his eyes off of Jaehyun

_’surely to the sea’_

“All the important people are passed out drunk and everyone sober is either too old to care or hates their life.”

_’darling, so it goes’_

Doyoung chuckles again. “Yeah, I suppose you are right.”

_’some things are meant to be’_

They fall into a comfortable silence, simply swaying tenderly to the music, trying not to get lost in each other’s eyes.

_’take my hand’_

Doyoung starts to play with the hair on Jaehyun’s nape, trying to distract himself from doing anything stupid like _kissing him_. 

Please never let this song end.

_’take my whole life too’_

Jaehyun takes a deep breath and Doyoung can feel the hot air brush against his face.

And, at the same time, Doyoung and Jaehyun whisper:

“Your breath smells.” “May I kiss you?”

_’for I can’t help falling in love with you’_

“Oh,” Jaehyun mumbles.

Doyoung giggles before closing the gap between them.

Jaehyun smiles against Doyoung’s mouth before melting into the kiss.

_’like a river flows’_

“You kissed me even though my breath smells bad?”

_’surely to the sea’_

Doyoung giggles, “yeah I think I did.”

_’darling, so it goes’_

“You must still have a huge stinking crush on me.”

_’somethings are meant to be’_

“I think you have a huge stinking crush on me too.”

_’take my hand’_

“Correction: I have a huge- _er_ stinking crush on you.”

_’take my whole life too’_

“Oh, yeah? Prove it.”

_’for I can’t help falling in love with you’_

“If you let me take you home, I’ll prove it to you. Maybe the third time’s the charm.”

_’for I can’t help falling in love with you’_

“Deal.”

✉

Doyoung’s phone buzzes in the morning. 

_**yuta: so did you go home with anyone last night  
yuta: you better have**_

_**yes .** _

__**yuta: it was jaehyun wasnt it

(: 

yuta: ew but like congrats lol**  


**Author's Note:**

> yes doyoung and jaehyun hooked up.
> 
> anyways HI EVERYONE! I hope you enjoyed this fic!! thank you for reading <3 as always, comments and kudos are mega appreciated <3<3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jlsungbb) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/1122nd)


End file.
